beretfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
All information here was copied straight from the official Beret website . 'Beret 1.2.1' *New tile: Darkness Tile. Designed by Isocitration and coded by Mitchell. *Custom message signs can now be placed in the editor. Designed by FrostyFish88/Mitchell and coded by Mitchell. *Gravity switches are no longer triggered by antimatter. *Matterly has been removed from the editor. (You couldn’t select her anyway…) *When a smashable object is smashed against or with an infectling, the infection takes priority over the smashing. *Stopped a popping sound from being played when ghosts are removed in the editor. *Fireworks no longer explode when they are infected. 'Beret 1.2.0' *General **Fixed a crash when a gravity switch is pushed into a wall through unorthodox means. **Made platform behavior more intuitive when a link block that the platform is linked to is destroyed. **Made platform interactions with force fields more intuitive. (Platforms can be pushed by force fields if the force field direction is orthogonal to the platform’s movement.) **Made platforms not be triggered by Beret clipping the platform’s edge during a jump. **Stopped Matterly from being killed by her own fragments. **Fixed turret bullets sometimes getting stuck on walls. **Fixed turret bullets sometimes being changed into white infectlings. **Reduced the limit on the number of sound effects that can be played at once. *Save Data **Made the game remember whether the range guide is on between sessions. **Fixed room clear data not being saved properly if you clear a room and then exit through the finish door. **Fixed room clear data being remembered across save files. *Controls **Added an option to toggle the status bar on the options screen; disabled Q to toggle the status bar. **Changed running controls – the default is now to hold shift to walk. **Added a controls screen that is accessible within levels. *Level Editor **Added instructions on the editor help menu for flipping objects. **Shortened ‘Press Q for help’ message in editor to ‘Press Q’ to stop the message from overlapping with door/sign coordinates. **Added confirmation dialogs for resetting a room or overwriting an existing room. *Level Design **Fixed green medallion time limits for levels 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9. **Level 1: Removed a sign in about running jumps, as it no longer applies under the new running controls. **Level 2: Moved the orange medallion piece at the top of the outside room slightly lower so it is not covered by the status bar. **Level 12: Removed an alternate solution for the orange medallion piece at the bottom of the room with the boss door involving stacking infectlings and bombs to reach the piece from below. Rationale: The solution is finicky to pull off and completely bypasses the puzzle. **Level 15: Removed an alternate solution for the white medallion involving quickly pulling blocks out of green switch blocks before they are destroyed. Rationale: The solution is very difficult to pull off and trivializes the lower section of the room. **Level 15: Removed an alternate solution in the room with the purple teleseekers involving bringing a sticky bomb through a force field while attached to a block. Rationale: The solution is difficult and finicky to pull off. **Level 18: Removed an alternate solution to the first room involving riding past the force field with the left gravity block. Rationale: The solution is annoying to pull off and bypasses the entire room. **Level 19: Separated the sign explaining platforms into two signs – one about the basics of platforms and one about the pumping mechanic specifically. **Level 20: Removed an alternate solution to the white medallion puzzle involving using a ghost block to ascend to the white medallion. Rationale: While tricky, the solution bypasses entire sections and misses the point of the puzzle. **Level 21: Replaced the horrible spike pit room with an equally evil but fairer room. **Level 21: Added a green switch block at the bottom-right corner of the switch block toggle room. 'Beret 1.0.99999' *The game now remembers exactly which collectables you have picked up in each level. For example, when you replay a level that you’ve collected three of the four orange medallion corners in, the ones you already have will be transparent. This applies to blue medallion fragments, orange medallion corners, white medallions, and rooms cleared (for the red medallion). You still have to get to the finish door to save these, though. *Beret’s eyes now glow when he’s using telekinesis. *Fixed a bug involving the player leaving the second boss’s room after beating him and not being able to end the level. (This was happening for a completely different reason than the bug I fixed earlier with the first boss, but I’ve checked and neither of these bugs affect the third boss… so hopefully the bosses are bug-free now.) 'Beret 1.0.997' *Added a version number on the title screen. *Fixed the game crashing when the mouse was moved off the left side of the map screen in the Windows version. *Added a note about how to access the help menu for the level editor. *Fixed 4 fragments in level 13 that were impossible to get. *Fixed several minor level design issues in level 11. 'Beret 1.0.1' *Certain crushing sound effects were not playing correctly. *The first boss would fail to load if the player beat him and then replayed the level or restarted the room immediately. *Selecting menu options with the mouse wasn’t working in the Windows and Linux versions. 'Beret 1.0.0' First game release. Category:Miscellaneous